La mère de Quatre
by Fredjs
Summary: UA humoristique. Les 5 Gboys travaillent dans la société Winner Corp dont Quatre est le patron. Mais une alerte rouge est lancée, la mère de Quatre doit leur rendre visite. Y survivront-ils ? Et quelle est cette histoire de calendrier ?


**Résumé : **Les 5 Gboys travaillent tous dans la société Winner Corp dont Quatre est le patron. Mais une alerte rouge est lancée, la mère de Quatre doit leur rendre visite.

**Genre : **UA

**Couple : **mention 1x2 mais pas important

**Disclaimer : **j'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient bientôt être vendu sur ebay, depuis le campe devant mon ordi.

**Note : **J'ai mélangé deux idées de fic pour écrire celle-ci, mais je n'en dit pas plus, à vous de découvrir. J'ai aussi beaucoup chargé en humour alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop lourd.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La mère de Quatre**

En ce mercredi matin ensoleillé, Quatre était dans son bureau, en haut de la tour qui abritait la Winner Corp, et attendait ses chefs de directions et accessoirement meilleurs amis, pour une réunion de crise.

Héritier de la famille Raberba Winner, il avait pris la tête de la société à la mort tragique de son père deux ans plus tôt dans un accident d'avion, et il était désormais, à vingt cinq ans, le plus jeune et accessoirement le plus sexy, dirigeant du pays.

Ses pairs reconnaissaient sa valeur, ses employés l'appréciaient et ils avaient des amis sensationnels. Pourtant, une ombre venait noircir le tableau et c'est à cause de cette ombre qu'il avait convoqué ses quatre principaux chefs de direction.

C'est Wufei qui arriva le premier, comme d'habitude pile à l'heure. Le chinois était responsable du côté juridique de la boite. Il s'occupait de tous les contrats, mais aussi des attaques en justice dont la firme était la cible. Ce poste convenait à merveille à cet homme juste et droit qui menait sa vie comme son travail et traitait les personnes sous ses ordres avec une équité parfaite.

Trowa arriva au moment où Wufei s'asseyait dans un des fauteuils préparés pour eux, le plus à gauche. Le jeune homme était quand à lui responsable de la comptabilité de la société. Amoureux des chiffres et des choses bien faite, il n'avait jamais fait une erreur dans les comptes et les employés étaient toujours payés en temps et en heure. Sa disponibilité et sa placidité en faisait un homme particulièrement aimé de ses subordonnés.

La porte n'eut pas le temps de se refermer qu'entrait Heero, suivit de Duo qui lui parlait en faisant de grands gestes.

Heero était le responsable informatique de l'entreprise et, en tant que génie, avait propulsé le système de la Winner Corp à la première place mondiale dans le traitement des données, l'archivage des fichiers, la résistance aux virus, et tout un tas d'autre chose qui n'intéressait Quatre que pour le profit qu'il en tirait. Mais en tant que génie, il avait aussi son petit caractère et seules quelques personnes, toutes dans la pièce à ce moment, pouvait l'approcher sans se faire rabrouer. Pourtant, sa plastique parfaite et ses multiples piques assassines en faisait un chef admiré de ses subordonnés à défaut d'apprécié.

Duo, chef des ressources humaines, était le clown du groupe et faisait soupirer toute la gente féminine de la boite. D'un extérieur joyeux et insouciant, il n'avait pas son pareil pour dénicher les meilleurs personnes convenant à un poste et à les convaincre de rester ensuite.

Quatre soupçonnait Heero et Duo d'entretenir plus qu'une simple relation d'amitié, mais il n'avait encore rien put prouver et ne voulait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat en leur demandant directement.

Une fois tout le monde assis, Trowa tout à droite, Heero à ses côtés puis Duo, celui-ci s'arrêta de parler et tous le dévisagèrent. Normalement, quand une réunion de crise avait lieu, il convoquait tous les chefs de service, c'est-à-dire plus de dix personnes au total. Il était donc normal qu'ils se demandent pourquoi il n'avait fait venir que ses meilleurs amis. Mais la raison était simple. La crise ne concernait pas l'entreprise.

- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai convoqué et pourquoi seulement vous.

Les hochements de tête ne se firent pas attendre, surtout de la part de Duo, plus démonstratif.

- L'heure est grave.

Les visages se fermèrent.

- Ma mère m'a averti de sa visite pour cette après-midi.

Les réactions furent variées. Duo, qui avait grandi avec lui et connaissait toute sa famille fit un bond impressionnant qui faillit le faire tomber de sa chaise, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

Heero et Trowa, qu'il avait rencontré à l'université et invité en vacances chez lui, aurait pu avoir le même réflexe, mais d'un naturel plus mesuré, se contentèrent de la lueur dans les yeux et froncèrent les sourcils.

Wufei, qui n'avait intégré le groupe qu'à la succession de Quatre deux ans plus tôt n'avait jamais rencontré sa mère et il fut franchement surpris. Alors que Duo commençait à avoir un comportement de bête traquée et que les deux autres vérifiaient discrètement que personne ne se cachait dans les recoins du bureau, le chinois demanda :

- En quoi est-ce un problème ? Et surtout en quoi sommes-nous concernés ? Tu veux qu'on lui fasse visiter les bureaux ?

Avant que Quatre puisse lui répondre, Duo craqua et se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil.

- Désolé les gars, je viens de me souvenir que j'avais un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Je dois partir tout de suite. Loin. Longtemps.

Heero lui attrapa la manche avant qu'il n'arrive à se carapater mais ça ne sembla pas décourager. Il tira de toutes ses forces, obligeant Heero à se lever et à l'asseoir de force sur ses genoux pour qu'il reste. Se sentant piégé, Duo fit le coup des chibi eye à Quatre.

- Je suis désolé Duo, dit celui-ci à son ami. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de venir. Elle m'a averti trop tard.

Wufei, qui commençait à trouver étrange la réaction de ses amis, se dit qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas que la réputation de Madame Winner fasse d'elle une femme tyrannique. D'ailleurs, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il ait déjà entendu parler d'elle que ce soit dans la presse ou dans le milieu où il évoluait. Ce qui était étrange au vues de la fortune de sa famille ou de la célébrité de son fils.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il donc.

Quatre regards effrayés mais essayant de se contrôler, sauf Duo, lui répondirent.

- Ma mère est quelqu'un de …. particuliers, répondit Quatre après un instant d'hésitation.

Duo se rassit sur son siège et le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la boule.

- Bon d'accord, elle est carrément flippante. Le pire, c'est qu'elle a toujours des idées tordues et m'entraine dedans. D'habitude j'arrive à m'en sortir, mais là, elle a prévu le coup. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était dans un avion et qu'elle serait dans mon bureau à quatorze heures. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander des explications qu'elle raccrochait en me précisant qu'elle voulait que vous soyez là aussi.

Wufei pensa que Quatre devait être sacrément paniqué pour commencer à pérorer ainsi. Pourtant, même les pires requins du milieu n'avaient jamais réussi à lui faire peur.

- On peut détourner l'avion ? demanda Trowa.

Wufei lui jeta un regard stupéfait, mais la réponse de Quatre le choqua encore plus.

- Elle a du se douter que c'était moi la dernière fois, je n'ai pas eut le temps de lui demander dans lequel elle était.

- On lui envoie un chauffeur pour la perdre en ville toute la journée, dit Heero d'une voix parfaitement normale mais avec une pointe d'angoisse vers la fin.

- On lui a déjà fait le coup il y a huit mois et maintenant elle se méfit et prend un taxi.

- La seule solution c'est de partir, dit alors Duo. Si elle nous trouve ici, on est mort ! On aura qu'à dire qu'on est en voyage d'affaire.

- Tous les cinq ? rétorqua Quatre.

- On s'en fiche, répondit Duo. C'est de notre survit qu'on parle là.

Wufei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est ce qui ce passait ici ? Il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension ?

- Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas la voir ? Vous avez peur de quoi ?

Il avait dut dire une bêtise car les regards sur lui étaient à la limite de la folie.

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu te rappelles, il y a deux mois les journaux ont parlé d'un voleur à la tire qui a essayé de prendre son sac à une femme dans la rue ? demanda Trowa.

- Celle qui a envoyé son agresseur à l'hôpital pour trois mois ?

- Elle lui a cassé trois doigts, le nez, démonté l'épaule, foulé un poignet et une cheville, et il avait tellement de bleus partout que les urgentistes l'ont appelé le schtroumpf, précisa Duo.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

- C'était ma mère, soupira Quatre. Elle est plutôt douée en self défense.

Un ange passa.

- Mais elle ne va pas nous frapper ! objecta Wufei avec un temps de retard.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Quatre. C'était juste pour te montrer à quel point elle est dangereuse. Donc aucun moyen de la contrarier. Le problème, ce n'est pas sa force, c'est ses idées.

Comme Wufei n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, Heero se dévoua.

- Quand Quatre nous a invité à passer des vacances de Noël chez lui pendant que l'on était à la fac (petit regard meurtrier en direction du concerné qui fait semblant de rien voir), Madame Winner a une la Brillante (grosse ironie sur le mot) idée de nous "obliger" à nous déguiser tous les quatre en Lutins (re regard noir) avec des collants verts (gros frissons de Duo et Trowa), une tunique ridicule (une larme coule sur la jour de Duo) et un Bonnet (Duo éclate en sanglot) et nous avons du Sortir Dehors (jointure blanche de Trowa qui sert les accoudoirs et re sanglots de Duo) pour distribuer des cadeaux.

Wufei a un instant de compassion pour ses amis mais il commence à comprendre le problème et la compassion se transforme vite en appréhension.

- Elle ne peut quand même pas nous obliger si on n'en a pas envie ! essait-il de se rassurer.

A ce moment, Duo a un sursaut et se jette sur le col du chinois.

- Le regard, dit-il avec une lueur hallucinée dans les yeux. Elle a un regard ….. ne la regarde jamais dans les yeux ! Il ne faut surtout pas la regarder dans les yeux ! Après tu es perdu.

Heero réussit à décoller le natté qui s'écroule dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide.

- Elle m'a obligé à me déguiser en fille. J'avais quinze ans ! précise-t-il à Wufei en se tournant vers lui. En fille, tu te rends compte ? Tout ça parce qu'on devait avoir des déguisements originaux pour Halloween. Mais elle m'a trouvé tellement Mignone, qu'elle m'a forcé à continuer toute la semaine ! Il a fallut que j'aille supplier le directeur de l'école pour qu'il m'oblige à arrêter ça ! Elle m'avait fait des couettes, et elle me maquillait tous les matins ! J'avais quinze ans !

Mais l'effort dut être trop violent car il retomba dans le fauteuil, sans force, en répétant "quinze ans".

Un grand silence se fit alors. Quatre avait préféré ne pas intervenir pour que Wufei comprenne bien à quel point sa mère était dangereuse. Il avait juste fait un signe discret à Heero quand son ami avait parlé du déguisement, pour lui confirmer qu'il y avait bien des photos et qu'il lui montrerait. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que leur relation avait évolué.

Mais maintenant que les témoignages étaient terminés, c'était à lui de continuer.

- Le plus gros problème, Wufei, c'est que ma mère est une grande photographe et elle a des dizaines d'album photos compromettantes. C'est aussi la reine du chantage.

- Je vois, dit celui-ci, nettement plus blanc qu'au début de la conversation.

- Bien, je vois donc que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que le mieux est d'éviter ma mère toute la journée ?

Quatre hochements de tête lui répondirent.

- Alors messieurs, il est onze heure, ma mère sera là dans trois heures, nous avons donc largement le temps de nous organiser pour trouver une excuse valable et nous cacher.

Juste au moment où Wufei se disait que c'était peut-être un peu exagéré comme réaction, les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser passer une femme d'une grande beauté même si plus toute jeune et surtout d'une grande classe. Un grand sourire ornait son visage et ses magnifiques yeux bleus ainsi que son longue chevelure blonde, la faisait ressembler à un ange.

- Maman ! cria Quatre en se levant d'un bond.

Sa voix était particulièrement aigue, surtout sur la fin.

Un démon à l'apparence d'ange, pensa Wufei avant de voir ses amis trembler de peur. Lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise.

- Mon chéri, dit la femme en avançant d'une démarche aérienne.

Quatre contourna le bureau pour étreindre sa mère, puis elle fit le tour des hommes présents.

- Trowa, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi beau.

- Quatrine, salua sobrement le comptable.

- Heero, sourit un peu, on dirait que tu viens d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle !

- Hn, répondit-il.

- Oh Duo, tu as pleuré ? J'espère que ca n'est pas grave. Viens ici mon bébé que je te fasse un câlin.

Et sans pouvoir y échapper, Duo se retrouva dans les bras de la matriarche.

- Oh, mais vous devez être Wufei, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en relâchant un Duo au bord de l'asphyxie.

-Madame Winner, salua-t-il en se penchant légèrement en avant.

- Appelle moi Quatrine voyons !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle se retourna vers son fils qui était revenu derrière son bureau.

- Je suis contente de vous voir tous, au moins je n'aurai pas à répéter.

Heero était allé prendre un autre fauteuil dans un coin et ils firent tous de la place pour qu'elle s'installe entre lui et Duo.

- Tu ne devais pas arriver à quatorze heures ? demanda Quatre le plus innocemment qu'il put.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit ? répondit sa mère en souriant largement. J'ai dut me tromper. Enfin, ce n'est pas très grave.

Si sa mère développait elle aussi des stratégies pour le voir quand elle avait ses idées, il était perdu.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? dit-il.

Après tout, autant en finir au plus vite pour savoir ce qu'il allait être obligé de faire et pouvoir trouver une excuse. Pas qu'il ait pu se débiner une seule fois en vingt cinq ans, mais il avait toujours l'espoir. Et puis, il se sentait un peu coupable d'entrainer ses amis là dedans. Après tout, lui était habitué, et puis, c'était sa mère, mais eux … Celle-ci se décida alors à lui répondre, après les avoir fait attendre quelque secondes.

- Tu sais que je me suis engagée à rapporter des fonds pour l'orphelinat que dirige ta sœur ?

- La société fait déjà un chèque plus que conséquent, répondit Quatre.

Les cinq hommes eurent un instant de soulagement où ils se relâchèrent, certain que la brave femme repartiraient quand ils auraient sortis le portefeuille. Cela leur fut fatal.

- Mais c'est très bien ça, vous êtes donc d'accord pour participer personnellement au financement.

- Bien sûr, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Merveilleux. Vous allez donc être enchantés par mon idée.

A part Wufei, tous les autres comprirent qu'ils venaient de se faire avoir. Quatre resta le plus calme, Trowa réussit à masquer son appréhension sous son masque, Heero se contenta de lever un sourcil, ce qui était signe de grande agitation pour ceux qui le connaissaient, mais Duo ne put retenir le couinement de pure frayeur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et se serait carrément enfuit si Quatrine n'avait pas sa main sur son bras. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

- Une idée ? demanda innocemment Wufei.

Quatrine eut un sourire. Un petit être innocent était à sa portée ! Apparemment les autres n'avaient pas eut le temps de le mettre en garde. Heureusement qu'elle avait menti sur son heure d'arrivée sinon elle n'aurait eut personne, elle en était sûre. Son fils et ses amis étaient capable de beaucoup pour l'empêcher de les persécuter, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment besoin d'eux et ce projet lui tenait à cœur. Le fait que Wufei ne soit pas encore tombé dans ses filets allait lui faciliter la tâche car il allait forcément faire des gaffes dont elle pourrait profiter.

- Figurez-vous que j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de confectionner un calendrier que nous vendrons et dont les bénéfices iront à l'orphelinat ! répondit triomphalement Quatrine.

- En quoi somme-nous concerné ? demanda Wufei, toujours aussi naïf, sous les gémissements plaintifs des autres.

Puisqu'il demandait, elle allait se faire un plaisir de lui répondre.

- Et bien, j'ai pensé que comme vous faisiez tous parti des cinquante plus beaux célibataires du pays, si vous acceptiez de faire des photos que nous intégrions dans le calendrier, ils se vendraient comme des petits pains !

Wufei comprit alors qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Quatre eut une lueur de respect pour sa mère qui avait eut une brillante idée, suivit de la panique d'y avoir été intégré. Duo se dit que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait même pas se dire que les seules preuves de sa honte serait enfermé dans un album photo bien à l'abri dans un coffre. Heero et Trowa faillirent s'évanouirent sous le choc.

Quand une famille entière d'anges eut finit de passer dans le bureau, Quatre décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et demanda simplement :

- Quand ?

Les autres sursautèrent, mais parurent résignés. Quatrine applaudit.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi mon chéri ! Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas empiéter sur ton temps de travail. J'ai tout prévu pour dimanche (regards résignés perdant un jour de repos bien mérité). Tu n'auras qu'à te rendre à cette adresse avec tes amis, à huit heures (gémissements de Duo qui enterre sa grasse matinée), je vous attendrais.

- Tu seras là ?

- Bien sûr mon chéri, je ne voudrais pas louper ça !

Quatre cerveaux qui surchauffent pour trouver où est le piège en dehors du fait qu'ils perdent un dimanche afin de faire des photos alors qu'ils ont horreur de ça et un autre qui commence à se demander où il a mis les pieds.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser alors. Je compte sur vous dimanche les garçons. A bientôt.

La bombe humaine sortit donc du bureau aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de souffler, la porte se rouvrit :

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai convaincu Zechs et Treize de participer aussi.

Puis elle reparti. Personne ne bougea pendant au moins une minute avant qu'ils soient absolument sûr qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Puis Duo sauta de son siège et courut jusqu'à la porte pour la fermer à clef. Cinq soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre dans la pièce.

- Ca s'est bien passé non ? demanda naïvement Wufei.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, répondit Duo.

- C'est trop facile, acquiesça Quatre.

Deux hochements de tête confirmèrent.

Le bureau directorial devait se trouver sur le chemin entre le paradis et le lieu d'un meeting car une colonne d'anges passa. Et ils étaient nombreux.

Finalement, Quatre estima qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'en savoir plus avant le fameux dimanche et qu'il ne servait à rien de stresser pour rien.

- Le mieux, c'est qu'on oublie tout jusqu'à dimanche huit heures. On verra sur place. Ca ne peut pas être pire que les déguisements de lutins.

- Tu crois qu'elle va nous déguiser ? demanda Duo les yeux ronds.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Wufei. C'est un calendrier caritatif, nous serons en smoking sur les photos !

- Mon dieu.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Heero, surpris de voir qu'il pouvait lui aussi montrer ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, Trowa n'était pas en reste. S'il avait réussi à retenir sa langue, il ne pouvait rien faire pour cacher la légère couleur verte qu'avait pris son visage.

- J'ai dit que ça ne servira à rien de s'inquiéter ! Je ne sais pas comment elle va nous habiller, mais comme j'ai dit, ça ne peut pas être pire que les lutins donc pas de stress.

- Mais Quatre, commença Duo.

- Tu veux refuser ? le coupa celui-ci.

Grand silence du concerné.

- Quatre ? demanda Wufei.

- Oui ?

- Zechs et Treize, ce sont …

- Les directeur et directeur adjoints de Oz ? Oui.

- Mais comment ta mère connait le patron de la plus grande société en robotique du pays ?

- Zechs est mon cousin et Treize son amant.

- Ah.

Un retardataire rejoint le meeting angélique.

- Bien, je vous attends donc tous là-bas à huit heures dimanche. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Les quatre hommes sortirent, pas tout à fait frais.

* * *

_Studio photo, dimanche huit heures._

Sept silhouettes voutées se tenaient immobiles devant un immeuble dont l'aspect ne déparait pas de ses voisins. Rien ne pouvait faire deviner que ce trouvait à l'intérieur un vaste studio photo ni qu'un monstre à l'apparence humaine les y attendait sûrement. Si les sept hommes sur le trottoir faisaient habituellement tourner les têtes de par leur beauté, ils faisaient plus pitié à cet instant même.

Aucun n'eut le courage de faire un geste pour entrer. Mais madame Winner dut en avoir marre d'attendre, car la porte s'ouvrit alors et elle s'empressa de leur sauter tous dessus et de les entrainer à l'intérieur.

Après avoir traversé un petit hall d'entré, ils prirent un long couloir qui déboucha sur une pièce de bonne taille où trois femmes travaillaient.

Quatrine présenta la blonde comme Réléna, la photographe, la brune Hilde était maquilleuse et Dorothy s'occupait des décors et accessoires.

Bizarrement, elles avaient toutes une lueur de convoitise dans le regard. Ne voulant pas trop faire tarder les choses, Quatre prit son courage à deux mains et posa LA question.

- Maman, je peux savoir dans quels costumes tu as prévus de nous voir poser ?

Quatrine les regarda tous d'un air moitié angélique, moitié étonné.

- Mais je croyais que j'avais été clair mon chéri. Vous allez poser nu !

Bong.

Wufei n'avait pas supporté le choc et s'était évanoui. Il ne fallut que quelques dixièmes de secondes à Duo et Heero pour se reprendre et se jeter vers la porte, malheureusement, les filles avaient anticipé et Réléna était déjà positionné devant. Elle donna un coup de clef puis cacha celle-ci dans son soutien gorge. Un coup d'œil aux fenêtres leur apprit qu'elles avaient été cadenassées. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien vu avant ?

Zechs se rapprocha sensiblement de Treize, lui faisant promettre de le protéger à n'importe quel prix. Trowa expérimenta plusieurs couleurs qui lui allaient plus ou moins bien. D'abord le rouge bordeaux, puis le blanc crème pour finir par un beau vert pistache. Mais il ne bougea pas. Pas même un muscle.

Quatre lui, crut qu'il allait pleurer. Mais il retint courageusement ses larmes. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons, vit Wufei par terre, Duo et Heero avec des regards de bête traqué, Zechs dans les bras de Treize tout deux terrorisés et en fin la nouvelle couleur de Trowa.

- Mes amis, je pourrais vous dire que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, que nous avons perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre, et même que ce que nous avons faire là est pour la bonne cause. Mais je préfère ne pas vous mentir. Alors je vais vous faire une promesse. Je ne parlerai jamais de ce que nous allons faire dans cette pièce.

Après ça, les filles tirèrent les modèles vers les paravents situés dans un coin de la pièce. Ceux-ci se changèrent sans un mot, passèrent tous le confortable peignoir généreusement fournit par Quatrine, et firent le plus dignement possibles face à leurs bourreaux.

Il est inutile de décrire la suite. Quelques phrases seulement sont dignes d'attention :

- Non Maman, je ne me mettrais pas tout nu devant toi, alors retourne toi ! Attention je te vois, si tu triches … Maman !

- Plus sensuel Wufei, et enlève le balai que tu as dans #. Nan, souris. Bon sang, mais c'est bon, on les voit pas tes bijoux de famille, l'arrosoir les cachent…. Bien sûr que rien ne dépasse !

- Duo, le sourire parfait, la posture parfaite, mais s'il te plait, ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais te manger. Bon, Heero, vient à côté de moi et ouvre un peu plus le peignoir. Tu vois quand tu veux !

- Et comme ça c'est mieux ? Dis Heero, t'en pense quoi de cette pause ? Dis, tu as envie de moi comme ça ? Et comme ça ? Eh, Réléna, j'avais dis pas de photo tant que je suis pas prêt !

- Hilde, rajoute du fond de teint il est encore vert. Mais si je t'assure regarde, c'est la même couleur que le coussin sur son #. Quoi je suis grossière ?

- Je veux bien que vous posiez ensemble avec les cadeaux, mais regardez moi ou plutôt regardez l'appareil ! Non mais oh, vous m'écoutez ? Zechs ! Treize ! C'est par ici que ça se passe.

- Dis Zechs, tu crois que tu pourrais me prendre en photo toi aussi ce soir ?

- Bon Ok, tu souris pas, Ok tu prends pas une pause sexy, mais au moins essaie de me regarder comme si tu allais me # !! Non, je suis pas grossière bordel ! Penses à ce que tu vas faire à Duo ce soir. Voilà, ça y est. Purée, c'était dur avec lui.

* * *

Le lundi matin, les employés ne comprirent pas pourquoi leurs patrons avaient des mines de déterrés. Ils ne répondirent à aucune question, se contenant d'un "sans commentaire". Un mois plus tard, l'explication fit des ravages. Les calendriers eurent un énorme succès. Tous les employés voulurent s'en procurer un. Et voulaient surtout féliciter les modèles. Mais heureusement, ils avaient prévus le coup et étaient tous en vacances. Les regards noirs qu'ils lancèrent à tout va en rentrant dissuadèrent les plus courageux de demander un autographe.

Prudents, les cinq hommes avaient quand même pris leurs précautions pour que ce genre de plan ne leur arrive plus. Ainsi, Heero avait concocté un brillant programme qui permettaient aux caméras dans l'immeuble de repérer un visage, en l'occurrence, celui de Quatrine Winner, et de les prévenir en cas d'attaque.

Celle-ci eut lieu plus tôt que prévu, c'est-à-dire, trois semaines après la parution du calendrier, et ils n'avaient pas encore eut le temps de mettre en place un protocole d'urgence.

Quand le téléphone sonna pour annoncer "code rouge, code rouge, veuillez quitter votre bureau dans la plus bref délai", les cinq hommes laissèrent tout tomber et fuirent dans le couloir, sous les yeux éberlués des employés présents.

Quatrine eut beaux faire le tour de tous les bureaux, elle ne trouva personne.

_Sept heures plus tard, dans un placard à balai du troisième étage._

- On pourrait peut-être sortir non ?

- Non !

- Mais on est serré là dedans.

- Sors si tu veux, mais ne divulgue pas notre position. Même sous la torture.

- Oh, ça va, elle n'est pas si ……

- …

- …

Le meeting angélique avait du finir car les anges repassèrent dans l'autre sens.

- Mais on va pas rester ici toute la nuit !

- Si ça peut nous faire éviter son dernier plan …

A ce moment là, du bruit leur parvint du couloir. Ils retinrent tous leur respiration, après tout, les employés les plus consciencieux devaient être parti depuis longtemps, donc c'était soit le gardien de nuit, soit Quatrine qui persistait. Ils entendirent alors des voix.

- Ils sont forcément encore à l'intérieur de l'immeuble puisque personne ne les as vu sortir.

- Mais vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne madame.

- Et je vais faire comment pour la vente aux enchères moi ? Ils devaient être les clous de la soirée ! Vous vous rendez-compte, combien ils auraient pu rapporter ? Vous seriez prêt à payer combien vous pour passer 24h avec eux ? Non, c'est un mauvais exemple, vous n'êtes pas une femme. Mais imaginez, …

Le bruit se fit de moins en moins fort tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir et s'éloignaient du placard, mais à l'intérieur, cinq hommes suaient à grosses goutes de peur rétrospectives.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut rester là combien de temps ?

- Les femmes de ménage passent à quatre heures du matin. On n'aura qu'à en soudoyer une pour qu'elles nous cachent dans les poubelles.

- Yeurk.

- Une autre idée ?

- Non.

- Alors on attend.

FIN

* * *

Alors ? Mes deux idées étaient les Gboys en entreprise et un calendrier où ils posent nus. La mère de Quatre est apparue et a uni les deux. J'attends votre avis.


End file.
